Now You Know
|Premiera Polska= |Scenariusz=Marc Cherry |Reżyseria=Larry Shaw |Gościnnie=Kathryn Joosten - Karen McCluskey John Slattery - Victor Lang Polly Bergen - Stella Lindquist Julia Campbell - Muriel Nathan Fillion - Adam Mayfair }}Now You Know 'jest pierwszym odcinkiem czwartego sezonu amerykańskiego serialu dramatyczno-tajemniczego Gotowych na wszystko, który miał swoją premierę 30 września 2007 r. w sieci ABC. Scenariusz napisał Marc Cherry, a reżyserował Larry Shaw Opis Na przedmieściach Wisteria Lane wprowadza się nowa rodzina - Mayfair'owie. Tymczasem Carlos chce wcielić swój plan w życie - ucieczkę z Gaby. Bree udaje przed znajomymi, że jest w ciąży. Susan dowiaduje się, że jest w ciąży. Streszczenie 'W poprzednich odcinkach *Susan i Mike biorą prywatny ślub (Getting Married Today) *Lynette ma raka. (What Would We Do Without You?) *Bree wraca ze swojego miesiąca miodowego i udaje ciążę. (Getting Married Today) *Gabrielle poślubia Victora. (Getting Married Today) *Carlos i Edie zrywają, a następnie mężczyzna zaczyna romans z żonatą Gaby. (Getting Married Today) *Edie próbuje popełnić samobójstwo. (Getting Married Today) Edie udaje się przeżyć próbę samobójczą, która okazała się być w pełni zaaranżowana. Mimo tego, iż wszystko było zaplanowane, ledwo udaje się ujść z życiem. Sąsiedztwo jest zszokowane jej próbą odebrania sobie życia. Po miesiącu Edie wraca na Wisteria Lane. Znajduje dokumenty o koncie bankowym Carlosa na Kajmanach, na którym znajduje się 10 mln dolarów. Mówi mu ona, że jeżeli on jej nie skrzywdzi, to ona go też nie. thumb|left|200px| Nowa rodzina wprowadza się na Wisteria Lane do domu, w którym niegdyś mieszkał Mike. Nowymi sąsiadami są Katherine i Adam Mayfair'owie oraz 17-letnia Dylan Mayfair, córka Katherine z pierwszego małżeństwa. Katherine okazuje się być podobną perfekcjonistką jak Bree. Adam jest ginekologiem. Okazuje się, że Katherine i Dylan mieszkały już na Wisteria Lane za czasów, kiedy z głównych bohaterek mieszkały tam jedynie Susan i Mary Alice, a Dylan przyjaźniła się z Julie. Później przez 9 lat, w domu do którego się wprowadzają mieszkała ich ciotka, Lillian Simms. Kiedy poszła do domu opieki, dom wynajmował Mike. Teraz kiedy ciotka jest umierająca, przeprowadzają się oni z Chicago w stanie Illinois, by się nią zaopiekować. Jest to jednak wyłącznie oficjalny powód powrotu na Wisteria Lane. Coś mrocznego wydarzyło się w życiu Adama i z tego powodu musieli oni opuścić miasto. Jednocześnie Dylan nie pamięta nic z czasów sprzed Chicago, co bardzo zaskakuje Julie i Susan. thumb|right|100px| Susan i Mike cieszą pierwszym miesiącem ich małżeństwa, choć Susan boi się, że mąż nie jest z nią szczęśliwy. Idzie do ginekologa. Okazuje się, że jej lekarzem będzie jej sąsiad Adam. Jest w niekomfortowej sytuacji, gdyż będzie musiała ukazać mu swoją waginę. Mężczyzna podejrzewa, że kobieta rozpoczyna okres menopauzy, lecz ostatecznie okazuje się, iż jest ona w ciąży. Lynette traci fryzurę i całą energię z powodu chemioterapii. Zaczyna nosić perukę, lecz udawanie okazuje się być bardzo trudne. Parker ma zagrać w szkolnym przedstawieniu pt. "Robin Hood". Każdego roku jakaś mama pomagała podczas organizacji imprezy i teraz przyszła pora na Lynette. Ta próbuje ukryć przed każdym fakt, że ma raka. Używa wymówek, by wymigać się od obowiązków, lecz jedna z innych matek zaczyna prawić jej kazania. Wreszcie Lynette kapituluje i wyznaje całą prawdę. Jednocześnie prosi przyjaciółki, aby dzieliły się od tej pory wszelkimi tajemnicami. Bree kupuje dziecięce buciki. Daleka znajoma pyta ją, czy może dotknąć jej brzucha. Bree odpowiada agresywnie. Nie chce, by ktoś odkrył, iż tak naprawdę nie jest ona w ciąży. Tymczasem w trakcie przyjęcia wydanego przez Katherine w sztuczny brzuch Bree wkłuwa się nóż. Jako pierwsza zauważa to Ida, która woła Adama. Bree i Orson ratują sytuację udając, że jest to nóż ze sklepu magicznych zabawek. Orson boi się zdemaskowania i chce się poddać, ale Bree prosi go, by tego nie robił. Twierdzi, że to dziecko jest dla niej ostatnią szansą sprawdzenia się w roli rodzica po tym, jaką klęskę poniosła wychowując Danielle i Andrew. Gabrielle chce uciec z Carlosem. Ostatecznie jej plan się nie udaje, kiedy Carlos angażuje się w rehabilitację Edie. Victor chce sprzedać dom na Wisteria Lane, lecz ona się na to nie zgadza. Tuż po powrocie do domu Edie zdradza sąsiadkom, że Carlos zamierza się z nią ożenić. Gabrielle robi mu z tego powodu karczemną awanturę. Obsada Produkcja Now You Know został napisany przez twórcę serialu Marca Cherry i wyreżyserowany przez Larry Shaw. W odcinku debiutowała Dana Delany jako Katherine Mayfair, była mieszkanka Wisteria Lane, która przenosi się z powrotem do dzielnicy. Cherry opracował Katherine z zamiarem uczynienia ją postacią, którą wszyscy uwielbiają nienawidzić, powołując się na Amandę Woodward (Heather Locklear) z Melrose Place jako inspirację. Cherry zapewnił, że postać będzie miała komiczny punkt widzenia, w przeciwieństwie do postaci Betty Applewhite (Alfre Woodard) z drugiego sezonu serialu, stwierdzając: Tym razem używamy humoru, dramatu, patosu, wszystkiego, co Mayfairowie mają do zaoferowania. Delany wzięła udział w przesłuchaniu do roli Bree w pilotażowym odcinku serialu w 2004 roku. Cherry zaoferował jej tę rolę trzy razy, ale odrzuciła ją, a Marcia Cross została wkrótce zatrudniona. Delany odrzuciła tę rolę, ponieważ uważała, że postać Bree jest zbyt podobna do swojej postaci na Pasaden. Cherry przyznał, że Cross ostatecznie stała się lepszym wyborem. Rozwijając postać Katherine, Cherry natychmiast zaoferował rolę Delany. Cherry zaoferował Nathanowi Fillionowi rolę drugiego męża Katherine, Adama. Fillion został poproszony o wybranie rodzaju lekarza, jakim byłaby jego postać. Znany głównie ze swojej pracy w gatunku science fiction , Fillion uznał swoją rolę w Gotowych na wszystko za powrót do swoich korzeni, ponieważ działał w operze mydlanej One Life to Live na początku swojej kariery. Tuc Watkins przesłuchał tę rolę i został obsadzony jako Bob Hunter w serialu kilka tygodni później. Lyndsy Fonseca dołączyła do obsady jako córka Katherine, Dylan. Fonseca stwierdziła, że matka jej bohaterki utrzymuje Dylan według ścisłego harmonogramu i krótkiej smyczy. Prawie jak pies. Odcinek był kontynuacją historii raka Lynette, która miała być zarówno emocjonalna, jak i komiczna. Jak zauważa, ustaliliśmy bardzo wcześnie, że cierpi na chłoniaka nieziarniczego, więc nigdy nie pozwoliliśmy publiczności myśleć, że umrze. Chodziło głównie o to, aby zobaczyć, co choroba robi dla ciebie i ludzi wokół ciebie. Przyjęcie Marcia Cross zgłosiła ten odcinek dla wybitnej głównej aktorki w serialu komediowym na 60. Primetime Emmy Awards. Odcinek został umieszczony w pierwszej dziesiątce, ale nie zdobył nominacji. Now You Know przyciągnęło ponad 19 milionów widzów, stając się czwartym najczęściej oglądanym programem tygodnia we wszystkich sieciach. Niemniej jednak była to najmniej oglądana premiera sezonu Gotowych na wszystko w tym czasie. Odcinek otrzymał pozytywne recenzje od krytyków, którzy zgodzili się, że odcinek wykazał znaczną poprawę w stosunku do trzeciego sezonu serialu. Krytycy również chwalili dodanie Delany do obsady. ABC i producenci serialu otrzymali ostry sprzeciw ze względu na rzekomą obelgę przeciwko filipińskim lekarzom zawartym w odcinku. Według ABC ''odcinek miał ocenę 12,2/18, najlepszy wynik tej nocy we wszystkich sieciach, i zajął czwarte miejsce wśród programów najczęściej oglądanych w tygodniu, po CSI, oraz Dancing with the Stars i Grey's Anatomy. ''Now You Know była wówczas najmniej oglądaną premierą sezonu co oznacza 23-procentowy spadek oglądalności.Według New York Timesa oglądalność spadła ze względu na wzrost wykorzystania DVR. Tim Stack chwalił historię Bree, nazywając jej sceny najlepszym z odcinków. Krytykował historię Lynette i podkreślił jej niewiarygodność, jednak docenił scenę, w której Lynette ujawnia raka swoim przyjaciołom. Stack cieszył się z dodania rodziny Mayfair, twierdząc, że chociaż nie był fanem aktorstwa Delany, wydaje się idealna do tej roli i wydaje się być przeciwniczką dla Bree. Stack był krytyczny wobec postaci Edie. Odrzucił historię Susan i zwrócił także uwagę na znaczną nieobecność postaci Gabrielle. Robert Bianco oświadczył, że serial „powrócił w świetnej formie”. Nazwał odcinek zabawnym, twierdząc, że epizod „zapoczątkował mnóstwo obiecujących historii, wprowadzając jednocześnie nowych mieszkańców. Matt Roush podoba się odcinek, komplementując dodanie nowych członków obsady. Określił historię Susan i Mike'a jako problematyczną, twierdząc, że ona jest denerwująca, a on nudny. Po transmisji odcinka producenci i ABC serialu zostali skrytykowani za umieszczenie w odcinku rzekomej obelży rasowej. W scenie, w której postać Susan zostaje poinformowana, że może wkroczyć w menopauzę, odpowiada: ok, zanim przejdziemy dalej, czy mogę sprawdzić te dyplomy? Tylko po to, aby upewnić się, że nie pochodzą one ze szkoły medycznej w Filipinach? Widzowie zadzwonili do ABC, aby złożyć skargę, a petycja online zgromadziła 30 000 podpisów do 3 października 2007 r., trzy dni po oryginalnej emisji odcinka. Kilku polityków i pracowników medycznych pochodzenia filipińskiego, potępiło ABC za nadawanie tej linii. 4 października ABC ogłosiło, że odcinek został usunięty z platform internetowych w celu usunięcia sceny, została również usunięta z przyszłych transmisji i produkcji DVD z odcinka. Niemniej jednak bojkoty sieciowe i inne formy protestu trwały nadal. Ciekawostki * Dana Delany (Katherine) będzie występowała w sezonie regularnie, podobnie jak Lyndsy Fonseca (Dylan). Nathan Fillion (Adam) będzie postacią, która powróci tylko kilka razy. * Tytuł Now You Know pochodzi z piosenki, z musicalu Stephena Sondheima - Merrily We Roll Along. *Scena, w której widelec wbija Bree w żołądek, została pierwotnie napisana, która miała przedstawiać Bree, której widelec spada na jej brzuch, ale autorzy wymyślili zamiast tego pomysł na widelec i przepisali scenę. *Kod produkcyjny odcinka to 401. *Odcinek obejrzało 19,32 milionów ludzi. Błędy *W finale drugiego sezonu ustalono, że rodzina Bree przeprowadziła się do dzielnicy w 1994 roku, dwanaście lat przed emisją tego odcinka. Inne retrospekcje w tym odcinku (szczególnie Applewhite'owie przeprowadzający się z Chicago) dowodzą, że zdecydowanie był to rok 2006 do końca drugiego sezonu. Tak więc, jeśli Katherine opuściła Wisteria Lane na dwanaście lat przed rozpoczęciem sezonu czwartego, oznaczałoby to, że wyjechała w 1995 roku i powinna była poznać Bree. Jednak dwie kobiety zachowują się, jakby nigdy się nie spotkały przed tym odcinkiem. (Później w tym sezonie odcinek Halloween stwierdza, że wydarzenia przebiegają mniej więcej w czasie rzeczywistym). *Pomimo tego, że widzieliśmy Lynette i chłopców przed domem, możesz zobaczyć, jak zniknęli, gdy Katherine rozmawia z mężem. *W napisach Jim Klock jest uznawany za „ochroniarza”. Jednak „bezpieczeństwo” to „security”. *Kiedy dziecko odkłada widelec, jest brudny, ale gdy Bree zostaje dźgnięta, widelec jest czysty. Galeria en:Now You Know fr:4x01 Kategoria:Sezon czwarty Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Premiery sezonów